Lost
by hp1piececraziness
Summary: The crew is separated at the new island. There they meet a strange group of people...
1. Seperation

**Hello people! This is my fist fanfiction so it might not be good. The story is told in Sanji and Zoro's perspective. NO pairings, just nakamaship.**

**Thank you for reading and let's get to the story!**

**Disclaimer********: I do not own One Piece, or anything about it. This story was made for entertainment, not profit. Only thing I own are the OC. They are from my manga story.**

The cold. The pain. _What is wrong with me?_

Shifting his cold body, Zoro saw the crimson pool he was lying in. Judging from the sun's fading light, it had been several hours since his fight. He panicked. Had he really been unconscious for so long without any one coming?

Memorizes suddenly seared into his head. He remembered that the crew was fighting when the storm came. The wind scooped up the crew and scattered them and the enemy across the island. Zoro was already having a hard time from the fight before he was picked up like a kitten and slammed into some sharp rocks. The snow helped cushion the blow slightly, but it only made him cold and weak afterwards.

He groaned as he pulled himself upright. Realizing with a jolt that one of his swords were missing, Zoro sprang up to find it. Pain rankled him as blood poured out. He slumped back down into the pink snow. He cursed himself as he slipped back into darkness.

\OwO/

Sanji blinked awake. The sun flashed in his eyes reflecting off a blade. A sword and a white sheath. Sanji bolted up from the sand. He raced to the sword. It was Zoro's. _How the hell did the shitty marimo lose his sword? Maybe he's nearby._

In the distance snowcapped mountains glittered in the setting sun. Water would be there. There would be plenty of food in the forests. _Not bad of a place to get stranded. Now I only need to find the crew and the ship._

After being separated for two years the crew was finally together. A few islands into the trip, they landed on this one, a base for a different pirate crew. Fighting immediately broke out. The storm came before Nami could call out to the others in warning. Everyone was separated and swept into different parts of the island. _I hope Nami-san and Robin-chan are okay. Shouldn't be too bad, they already finished fighting. It was only marimo, Luffy, and me that were still fighting._

Sanji stumbled along the beach, sand grinding into his wounds. _I'll go find somewhere where I can get food and a bath._

\OwO/

Night settled on the beach.

It was near midnight and the forest still had an odd light to it. Sanji quickly made his way through, trying to find water. The forest was crazy, not a single stream was found. He moved branches and leaves out of the way with Wado Ichimonji's sheath. A soft glow was flickering further ahead. Sanji continued confused about what it was.

He suddenly came across a clearing with a roaring bonfire in the middle. Sanji stared and gaped. A sudden rush of colors attacked him.

"SANJI‼!"

Luffy was bouncing in joy.

"Look Robin, Sanji found us!" he cheered.

Robin smiled and Sanji felt happy with delight.

"Robin-chan, you were safe right?" he swooned.

She smiled again, "Yes I am cook-sama. But you should have Chopper look at you."

"Eh? Ah…" Sanji look down at himself. His shirt was soaked in blood in several places. Chopper quickly came over and inspected Sanji's wounds. "They aren't bad, we just need to get them dressed and washed as soon as possible. Sanji did you find a water source anywhere around here?"

Sanji shook his head. It was dumb founding that he could not find water. He gripped Ichimonji harder. Luffy noticed the tension.

"Hey, isn't that Zoro's sword? Did you meet him?"

"No. It was just lying near me when I came to. Brought it with me."

"That is interesting cook-sama. Where can Zoro be? For that matter, I wonder where everyone else is. Luffy, can you find anything out with your haki?" Robin inquired, "I hope no one is at the mountain and freezing to death. It would be nice."

Luffy shook his head. Chopper sighed.

"Well, we should get some sleep. The fire will keep animals away. It might lead everyone here too," Chopper said.

_Sleep sounds good._ Sanji sighed and closed his eyes. He was instantly asleep.

\OwO/

The pain woke Zoro up. His body cried out in pain was he stood and moved on. Moonlight reflected off the pale snow. His breathing was come in short burst. _Got to get down this mountain._ His breath hung in the air.

A real disappointment he was. Two years of training at Mihawk's should have made it better. Zoro was not going to lose easily. Why did it hurt so much then? He had suffered from worse before. He trudged on.

Moonlight danced mockingly on the snow, teasing Zoro as he wandered across the snow. Blood dripped down, marking a crimson path. Pitter, patter, it fell down. His breathing felt labored as he struggled to stay conscious. Suddenly, his foot caught onto a rock and he plunged head first down the slope. His swords dragged in the snow.

Zoro tried to get up. _Move! Move you idiot! _Truly disparate, he crawled farther. Only shimmering snow could be seen.

_Damn._ Zoro thought stars danced in his sight. He slumped into the snow, unable to keep moving.

\OwO/

Seconds, minutes, hours, days. They all felt the same to Zoro. Time crept by on dragging legs. His hands and feet were frozen he could not move them. His body shivered violently. Pushing himself up, he immediately fell back down.

The sun started to peak its head up. _Someone please find me. I don't care who. I don't care._

He shuddered, and his eye closed.

\OwO/

Sanji woke up with a yawn. Stretching he looked around. Everyone else was still asleep. He should find some food to cook. He rekindled the dwindling fire, staring into the flickering flames, greedily licking up the wood he offered. Getting up, he left to hunt.

It wasn't hard to find food, the forest was crawling with plants and animals. Sanji brought back many kinds. Chopper could tell him which was edible. It would be bad if Sanji went back and cooked up inedible food. Luffy was sure to eat it up without a thought and get food poisoning.

Gently shaking Chopper awake, Sanji apologized for waking the small reindeer at such an early hour. Turned out, not many of the ingredients Sanji brought back were edible. The poison was potent in many of the plants. A spicy smell hung in the air as he tossed the poisonous plants into the fire. It burned a bright purple and green.

"Wow. The fire looks like Zoro."

Sanji whipped around. Sit up behind him was his captain. Luffy shoved his hat onto his hair and looked at the meal Sanji was preparing.

Drooling, Luffy asked, "Hey when is that re- whoa."

With a snap the fire shot into the air. And in the fire was an image of-

"ZORO!"

**Well, there's chapter one. Any question and comments, let me know through the little blue button below.**


	2. Discovery

**Chapter two guys! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or anything about it. This story was made for entertainment, not profit. Only thing I own are the OC. They are from my manga story.**

"ZORO!" Luffy cried out.

Sanji started at the sight in the flames. Snow glimmered from under the swordsman's body as he bleed, staining the ground red. The huge gash in his side was visible as he panted, his breath clouding in the air. Sanji could not help but gape at the scene. Zoro, who always seemed so strong, was now so weak, so beaten.

The fire flickered as everyone stared. Even Robin woke up at Luffy's shout. Chopper's eyes widened in shock. A deathly silence fell over everyone. With a snap, the fire converted back to the tamed red flames they should have been, no more images of a wounded swordsman remained. It seemed surreal, as if they had never even seen the disturbing image.

Lighting a cigarette, Sanji contemplated what he had seen. He did not even know if he had seen it in the first place. But his shaking hands and the stillness of everyone said otherwise. Sighing deeply he watched the fire burn. A bird sang in the distance as the sun began to peak above the treetops. The sound was unnatural; it did not belong in their setting.

Robin hesitantly opened her mouth, "Cook-sama, do you know how that image happened?"

He scratched his head, "Well, I was tossing in some poisonous plants into the fire. It just happened suddenly."

"Do it again," Chopper quietly prompted.

Sanji glanced at Luffy as he reached for the mysterious plant. Luffy was still as a statue, unblinkingly looking at the flames. His eyes were large with pain and hurt. Mouth suddenly moving, he whispered, "Ace…Zoro…why?" his hands clawing at his head.

Sanji was startled by Luffy's sudden out of character behavior. He ground his teeth and turned to Chopper, "Help sniff out the last plant we threw into the fire. I think that is the one we would need."

Hastily, Chopper sat by the pile. Robin glanced at Luffy. Their captain seemed to had suddenly remembered something devastating. "Oi, Luffy," Sanji started, "Zoro's not dead yet. We're going to see if we can find out more about him."

Luffy looked up. Slowly, he rubbed his eyes and sighed, "You're right Sanji."

"Sanji, I found it."

He looked down at the reindeer. It was holding out a plant while shifting around in the pile for more. Sanji quickly took the plant and tossed it into the fire. It crackled to life, bursting into the green flames they were. However, this time, there was something different.

\OwO/

He could feel himself being hoisted into the air. The wind nipped at him and stung his wounds. Shivering in the cold, Zoro could feel the warmth of another body as it carried him. Whistling a fine tune, the person clambered over rocks, their shoes crunching in the snow. Suddenly the whistling stopped with the walking.

"Oh no. It's snowing again. Better get back to the lab before Anka-sensei gets angry at me for being caught in another blizzard," the female voice paused, "This one looks cold. I hope I have a tablet."

A strong snap rang in the air as the howling wind blew harder with soft flakes of snow. The mysterious person popped a pill into her mouth and swallowed. A warm gust enveloped the two and pushed them down the mountain.

Several minutes later, they came to a stop before a looming castle-like building. She knocked on the great door.

"Lock! Let us in!"

\OwO/

Screaming. Shouting. Stomping.

_God, make it shut up._ Zoro's mind was foggy. He sneezed and snapped awake.

He immediately noticed the change in scenery. He was in a room. And it was huge, large enough to almost seem to be hall. Beds and machinery filled the space. Sparkling light shifted in from the colored glass ceiling. _Odd how the glass colors seemed to be moving and changing color. _He was also lying on soft, plush bed. A soft beeping and humming came from nearby machines. He also noticed the strange conversation.

"I thought I made it clear. DON'T BRING IN RANDOM PEOPLE! Especially if you find them in the middle of nowhere!"

"But he was hurt! And there was a blizzard starting!"

"No dur! The glass ceilings don't lie unless you feel like pulling a prank on us!"

"Why would I?"

"I can't believe you fixed his wounds!"

"They were really bad! Why do you keep changing the topic?" Another stomp.

"Of course they were! I don't make mistakes when I fight!"

"Ah! Why were you guys fighting again?"

"'Cus they're the enemy."

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE THEY KNOW ILLUSIONIST MAGIC? DOESN'T ANKA-SAMA MAKE IT CLEAR? 'No fight people who don't know illusionist magic' These people clearly don't know illusionist magic. This is why you guys are beat up!" More crazy stomping as the girl's voice got shriller and shriller. Forget conversation, this was more like an argument.

However, _What magic?_ Zoro coughed and sat up. What that female voice said was right, Zoro's body was completely healed from the resent scrape. But it felt bad being fixed by someone on the opposing side. He looked up at two staring faces and yelped in surprise.

The resemblance was uncanny. Too uncanny for his liking. A boy and a girl looked questioningly at him. They both appear younger than Zoro. The boy's bright blue hair was a similar hue to Franky's hair color. It was also slicked back slightly like Zoro's hair. This was definitely the kid he was fighting when the crew reached the island. But the girl…

Her bright blond bangs hung over the right side of her face. The rest was loosely tied back and even seemed to flout in the air a little. The sea blue eye seemed large and innocent, but great pain could be seen. Her clothing was formal yet, odd. Pants and a neat blouse and vest, even with combat boots tapping the ground to top it off. Her whole form was uncannily like a female version of Sanji.

"You know it's not nice to just sit there and stare like an idiot," the boy paused, "Can you even hear me or are you really an idiot?"

"Shut up Lock!" the girl punched the guy Zoro could presume to be Lock.

He glared and nursed his bruising head, "What the hell was that for Hain?"

"Learn you're manners when you're talking to a lady Blue."

"Give you're elders some respect shrimp!"

"Shut up _lost guy_."

"Oh that is it. I'm chucking you out the window, _misfit_."

"Say what?"

Zoro could not help but to sweatdrop. _These guys act just like me and that baka-cook._ He mused.

"Hey cook."

The two kids whipped around and blinked. _Cook?_

Zoro slapped his head. The words left his mouth without thinking. _Oh great what did I do this time? _ He sighed and looked up.

"Can I leave here? I want to find the crew. That crazy wind blew us everywhere," Zoro commented.

The boy shot a glare at the girl, "I remember that wind. Why were you flying through that area?"

"I was looking for some of that visual plant," she mumbled, "You know, the poisonous one."

They were ignoring Zoro again. Their behavior was annoying. And they had odd names, Lock and Hain? _What kind of names are those?_ Zoro swung he legs off the bed. As he stood he felt an emptiness by his side. Looking down, he noted that his swords were missing. "Where are my swords?"

They both opened their mouths at the same time, "No unauthorized weapons allowed in the facility, especially weapons made outside of the facility building until further notice from Anka-sama."

Lock drew out two katana as Hain stared in shock, "In short, I smuggled them in. Never know when you need them."

Zoro and Hain sweatdropped. How ridiculous were Lock's actions. "Okay then, I'll just-"

"Hand them over."

**About our girl Hain here, I made her up several years ago before I even knew about the different mangas I love today. So basicly, she was NOT modeled after Sanji.**

**Other than that, leave any questions or comments for me with the little blue button below.**


	3. Newcomer

**Disclamer: I do not own One Piece, or anything about it. This story was made for entertainment, not profit. Only thing I own are the OC. They are from my manga story.**

Zoro muttered, "All right I'll just-"

"Hand them over," a steely woman's voice commanded.

Hain and Lock's eyes widened in surprise. Zoro whipped around. Standing behind him was a tall lady that looked to be Robin's age. The lady narrowed her - RED eyes. Zoro was felt uneasy around her. Her cat-like eyes scanned over him as her tail angrily swung from side to side, cat ears twitching.

"He-he-hello Anka-sa-sama," the kids squeaked. Guess being caught was illegal weapons was a seriously bad thing. Exactly how bad, Zoro would have to find out.

The cat lady sighed, "Do I need to throw you two into the testing room again? I just finished prototyping some new levels. Why don't you help me test for any bugs?" She smirked, "It's not that bad, just a few level 70s. I already did the level 50s and 60s so you don't need to worry about them."

Turning away from the quaking teenagers, Anka looked over Zoro. He could feel her questioning glance sizing him up. Glaring back he asked, "Level 70s? You've made that many levels? Is it for some game that I could try?"

This seemed to unsettle the kids even more. Hain was franticly shaking her head. Lock trembled harder and studied Zoro as if he was planning Zoro's funeral.

Anka grinned, "You want to help me test it out?"

****\OwO/

**Several hours ago…**

Sanji, Robin, Chopper, and Luffy watched Zoro be hoisted into the air by the stranger. It was frustrating not being able to clearly see the stranger the whole time. Even when the two were walking down the mountain, even when they were flying on a crazy gust of wind, even when entering the strange castle at the base of the mountain, they never had a clear view of the two in the fire.

Sanji breathed out a cloud of smoke. Now what? They knew where Zoro was. But how to reach him. Sanji felt a strange ache in his chest. He felt sad that the swordsman was drifting farther from his grasp again. _What the hell? _He kept preparing a breakfast as Chopper feed the flames with more of the plants. A well-balanced meal and a warm rest by the ten meter high green flames later, the group was in for a surprise.

Robin looked up, catching Sanji's attention. Following her line of sight, Nami and strange woman stood. They seemed to be talking in hushed voices. The newcomer was a pretty lady, her black braids floating in the breath, gesturing subtly with her hands. However, despite her appearances, Sanji did not trust her much. Looking closely, her body seemed to glow in a black light and her feet did not touch the ground as she walked.

Robin also narrowed her eyes. Luffy didn't seem to notice anything however, and gave Nami a flying tackle glomp. "Nami! How are you?" he shouted while dancing around her, "Who is this?"

Nami warded the energetic captain off, "This is Yuro. I met her in the forest and she's a big help. You do know that that fire of yours is huge and anyone near here is able to see it."

Sanji continued to study Yuro. She was glowering at the fire. Or rather, the image in the fire. When Nami mentioned her name, she snapped away from the fire and smiled at Luffy, "Hello Luffy. Nami told me about you."

"Hey Yuro, can you help us look for our friend," Luffy ventured, "He got picked up and taken to some weird castle place at the base of that mountain."

She smiled, "Why yes I can help you. It's only an hour or so walk from here. Why don't we go."

"Yeah! Sanji," Sanji looked up, "get some lunchboxes, we're going on an adventure."

"Okay then, I'll just go and –"

A strange box floated in the air in front of him. Sanji glanced over at Yuro. She smiled tightly and gave Luffy a box, "You wanted a lunch?"

"Awesome!"

Sanji could not share the same feelings with Luffy.

****\OwO/

**One hour ago**

Zoro looked around him. Blood and grime splattered the great walls around him. Again, much like the building, this room was also huge. He felt that two Kumas could have easily stood on each other's shoulders and still have lots of room to spare. Three small closed doors to his left drew his attention. Each had something different written on it; Observatory, Control Room, and Weapons. Zoro coughed.

Seeing that he had Anka's attention, he motioned to the door marked "Weapons."

"I need another katana. I use three but I can't find one," he mentioned. _My most important one as a matter of fact._ He added in his mind. She simply nodded and led him to the weapons room. This room was much more modest in size. Shelves housed rifles, bazookas, Impact Dials, whips, scythes, staffs, and many other strange weapons. But most importantly were the vast arrangements of katanas on the far side. Two were on display, crossing each other, their worn hilts weathered and ragged. A dark stain stood out on one hilt. Unexpectedly, Sandai Kitetsu started to rattle and shake.

Anka turned around when she heard the sword shaking in its sheath. Zoro growled and held the sword in its sheath. She asked, "Is that sword one of the Kitetsu?"

"Uh?" Zoro looked up, "Yeah. It is."

"It doesn't seem to like its ancestors," Anka was quite amused.

"Ancestors?" Zoro looked closer at the swords on display. On closer inspection he now noticed the malice and bloodlust pouring from the blades. He nearly missed what Anka said next as he inspected the swords, reaching to take one down.

"I wouldn't do that. If you already have one of the cursed swords, why don't you get something else?" Anka questioned.

Zoro shrugged and took one of the Kitetsu down anyways. Anka narrowed her eyes, disapproving his actions. Her tail flicked side to side nervously. Then she sighed, "If you want it so much, take it. The kids are ready in the observatory. Let's go outside."

"I'll explain the rules so listen closely."

**Hurgh, short chapter. Oh, and also, Anka's a bit of a sadistic person at times. Makes sense 'cuse she's a demon**

**Anyways, leave any questions or comments you have for me at the little blue button below.**


	4. Testing

******Ugh, I've been having other plot bunnies. They are also more popular so I worked more on them than _Lost_. **

******Anyways, chapter four here.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or anything about it. This story was made for entertainment, not profit. Only thing I own are the OC. They are from my manga story.**

* * *

**Present Time**

Zoro panted as he crouched in his hiding place. The ever changing surroundings around him were not helping his concentration in the lest. Suddenly, the tree in front of Zoro was uprooted and the monster chasing him was in his face again. Zoro grit his teeth in frustration.

"Tatsu Maki!" he roared.

The monster disappeared under the flurry of blades. Zoro speed off, looking for the exit before it also turned into sweets. _Why sweets?_ He muttered in his mind. He rounded a corner and-

The dead monster body was in his face again. He turned around and raced off again. Unexpectedly, a large piece of rock candy smashed into his head. Growling, he looked up. He saw the crumbling block, teasing him, "Try again." Slicing through the gloating piece of candy, he ran off, even more frustrated than before.

_Where the heck is that stupid end to this level?_

\OwO/

Sanji was utterly confused. The mountain wasn't getting anywhere nearer to the group, try as they might to approach the foot of the mountain. _And their missing nakama._ It was so unlikely to Sanji that Zoro would be reduced to such a pitiful state. Zoro was not one to accept help easily. The large gash also did not seem to be enough too severe that Zoro could not fend for himself without the help of a stranger. He had seen worse at Thriller Bark.

Sighing, Sanji continued through the forest. Chopper eagerly gathered herbs while Luffy was bouncing happily. Robin carefully examined the deep jungle, searching for clues that might help her search for a polygraph. Nami quietly followed Yuro's lead as they guided the party to their destination.

Yuro. She was an odd person to Sanji. He had never met her before, however, he still felt an odd suspicion about her intentions. The lady carried herself with careful distain. Keeping her distance from the pirates. She didn't even seem to care if they followed or got lost. Several times Sanji even believed she was trying to get them lost, to get rid of the unruly pirates.

A mean looking bird flapped past his face, startling Sanji from his thoughts. The animals in the jungle were so strange. Scaly hides shining in the light as birds groomed themselves. Bats with what seemed quite an eagles talons swooped from tree to tree. A sharp pain shot up Sanji's leg. Yelping in surprise he looked down at a small mouse. Even they had some of the sharpest teeth that Sanji had ever seen.

He sighed and slipped past another slim tree. Brushing his hand on a limb, Sanji noted the rubbery texture of the bark. It startled him that trees could feel like that. Slapping the branch away, the party moved on.

_Smack!_

Sanji reeled from the impact. That branch was crazy sturdy, it seemed impossible that anything could be that stiff and rubbery. Then again, there was Luffy… Sanji didn't dwell on the issue. He was curios why it was so stiff. Kicking at a small sapling, he tried to break it apart.

"Hey, Sanji, what are you doing?" Luffy inquired.

"Nothing much," Sanji huffed, "just trying to find out why these rubbery trees are so stiff."

As he finished his remark, the sapling finally gave way and spewed out a torrent of water, utterly drenching Sanji. He sputtered out in disbelief. How in the world could a tiny sapling contain so much water in its body?

Robin chuckled, "Cook-sama, I believe you helped us discover just why there are no rivers and why the limbs are so stiff."

Yuro waved a hand for Robin to go on with her explanation and turned to Sanji. Muttering an incantation under her breath, Yuro pointed at the water. In a flash of light, the water flew into the air away from the group.

Robin continued, "These tree's rubbery bark keep the water inside of it from escaping easily. The trees were also able to absorb huge amounts of water. This would seem to be the cause of why were no rivers or streams in this place; there wasn't enough water to make one. These animals all had to survive somehow, so they all have a very sharp body part that lets them cut through the bark to gain water."

Sanji nodded, "At least now we know how to get water."

Chopper reached over and sniffed a plant. He smiled, "The water smells clear and free of pollutants. It's safe to drink!"

Luffy gulped down giant mouthfuls of water from the branch Chopper was examining. "SWEET!" he exclaimed.

Sanji broke off different branches and handed one each to Robin, Nami, and Yuro, "For the wonderful ladies here."

Robin and Yuro smiled. "Thank you Sanji," Nami said.

"My pleasure," he beamed.

Sanji brought the branch to his lips. The rubber wood broke in a smooth line, no splinters seeking to hurt their lips. Sipping the clear liquid, he quickly came to the same conclusion as Luffy. The water was really surprisingly sweet, slipping over his tongue and bringing a cool happy feeling to his body. Water was really good for you and this was the best water he had ever tasted.

He was going to bring some back to the ship.

\OwO/

Far away in the castle complex, Zoro was also feeling very smug. The levels were getting fairly easy as he learned a few tricks. Each level seemed to be training the player a different skill. But these seemed to be odd skills. One level he passed a long time ago seemed to be focused on how to defeat several different fire creatures. To his annoyance, there wasn't a single drop of water nearby. He had to keep the strange animals at bay and then run off and jump into the portal, ending the level.

Another level, he shuddered at the memory, dark zombie like shadows shifted everywhere. It was impossible to cut them. Each time he attempted, the damn things multiplied. The exit didn't appear anywhere. He didn't escape that crazy place until a large plastic flask slammed into his head. Cutting the vial open, the contents, poison he quickly learned, crept up his sword. It did help rid himself of the annoying shadows. But it still to several hours for him to level.

Suddenly remembering what the strange lady had said, he wondered if it had really been several hours. If he remembered correctly, she had mentioned something about every event that happened in this room was faster than reality. Something about what felt like several hours inside the room was truly for about thirty minutes. He shrugged and continued.

He had seen a glimpse of yellow as he was thinking. Jumping into the portal, (_Why did the thing always squeak like a mouse being choked to death every time I go through? _He mused) Zoro landed in the new stage.

"WARNING!"

Zoro flinched, the room had screamed at him the second he arrived. And it wasn't done.

"Mental trauma is not our fault. Weakness in this level is not accepted. You have three choices, die, break, or succeed. I hope you choice the third choice."

_Mental trauma? What does that mea-_

Flashing in his face, Zoro read the glowing words in the air above him and growled.

"Level fifty; Death"

* * *

**Wow, chapter 4's done.**

**And really, I could not think of a name for the new level that would not give away too much.**

**God, the next story looks like it's going to be another depressing chapter I have to write. Joy.**

**See next time!**

**~hp1piececraziness**


End file.
